Heart of Gold
by otukogirl2005
Summary: Vegeta thinks more of Goku after Buu dies and things get heated up when Bulma is cheating on him.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note:  Please, please do not read the second chapter of "When I loved you!"  I messed up one different story with that one.  I thought it was vice versa.  In fact, don't read "when I loved you" at all!  You'll be disappointed!!  It's this one, right here!  All my other stories are totally messed up!!  This is the one fanfiction that will not be messed up!!!!

Heart of Gold

Buu was gone, just like that.  His screams of pain and vengence faded away as his pink body was trapped inside the Genki Dama, which grew bigger and went flying away to space, only to explode there.  The deafening waves rushed throughout the empty vacuum, destroying parts of the asteroid and other planets light years away from Planet Earth with loud but silent crashes.  The force of it was so strong, it almost made the earth crack in two the way a plate does when a careless child drops it.  

            Goku couldn't believe his eyes.  The cruel monster was dead.  Finally, after having killed the entire earth's population, he was dead.  No more.  He's done it.  Now he can rest.  Goku wearily collapsed to the ground but someone caught him around the armpits.  Confused, he turned his hear round and his eyes, already widened by the demise of Buu, went wider even more when he realized that it was Vegeta who held him firmly in his grasp.

            But as soon as he was about to say "thank-you" and comment on why he was there for him, Vegeta let him fall to the floor, in which he did very well.

            "Ow!!  What'd you do that for?!" Goku cried out, rubbing his sore butt.

            "Huh!  After all this, you expect me to feel more "friendly" towards you?' Vegeta retorted, a grin showing up on his smirking face.

            'Well, at least you could have the decency to help a friend in need,' Goku replied haughtily, struggling to get up.  He popped his back once, twice, and thrice as Vegeta scoffed in contempt.

            "Weakling,' the shorter saiyan whispered.

            'How about you giving the spirit bomb a try huh?' Goku said suddenly, his eyes burning hotly at Vegeta's bronze face.  Vegeta did not expect a rebuttal of that tone, especially from Goku and what surprised him more was the shining eyes that seemed to see right through his soul.  However, he regained his lost composure and let out a grunt to say that conversation was over with.


	2. Chapter I

Heart of Gold

Vegeta was lying in bed with a beautiful woman sleeping at his left and he couldn't sleep.  It wasn't the beauty of his wife but that specific talk between him and Goku that kept him awake because that conversation had always haunted him, though he doesn't know why.  Goku…why him?  Why was it that stupid saiyan could attract so many people to him when to me he's so weak!  What is it about him that makes people laugh and cry?  Feel good and bad?  Vegeta could have gone further down the road with his thoughts but a stirring next to him and the lady murmuring his name softly disturbed his lonely walk and he found himself back in the dark room, with the moonlight trying to pry its way through the curtains and into the single bedroom.   The name was being called out again, this time a little bit more loudly and the saiyan prince turned to the direction of the voice and saw two bright blue eyes glittering at him.

            'Is something wrong?' the lady asked gently, her hands going to her husband's rock-hard chest.

            Vegeta grabbed hold of her hand and inwardly marveled at the slimness of it, the softness, so real it felt like he was actually holding a piece of silk the Japanese made and still do.  But something was nagging at him when he first made contact with the hand.  It felt used by someone else as he could sense the weariness of the lines in her hands.  Yet he disbelieved it, at least for now, and replied, 'No, just go to sleep, Bulma.'

            'Okay,' was the simple reply.  That was when he knew something was going on.  Normally, Bulma would keep on nagging him until he would tell her everything.  On the other hand, like now, she would just talk a little bit and submit to him on occasions.

            Another stir occurred and a pattern of steady breathing told the thoughtful and suspicious saiyan that she was sleeping.   He closed his eyes and slept, though not as peacefully as Bulma.

            The next morning, Goten, his girlfriend, Anna, Trunks and Pan, went out shopping for the day while Bulma was busy talking to Videl and Gohan about their successful marriage.  Vegeta was training hard in the gravity training capsule, which could also be used as a space rocket.

            Sweat dropped off his cheeks in tiny runnels that made up all the small puddles on the red hard floor.  An occasional energy blast would be released, only to be encountered by another one.

            Again, Vegeta's thoughts drifted from the training to the saviour of the earth, Goku.  He thought of the way Goku fought his enemies and considered copying it so he could beat Goku.  But that'd be cheating.  A saiyan warrior does not win by cheating but by pride and training; lots of training. 

            _That stupid fucking baka.  When is he going to stop defending the world that didn't even think of thanking him or wondering who saved them from countless deaths?  When was he going to realize that the earth is nothing but an ungrateful dustball? Then again, it was typical of Goku to be like that.  Ever since he was a mere little boy, he had done wonders for the earth and was just grateful that everyone he knew and saved wasn't hurt_ _but safe and happy_.  And it was typical of Vegeta to kill everyone in sight like a rabid dog when he was younger.  Vegeta had a very different lifestyle from Goku.  His was more military like, living in single cells that each had about 5 males occuping them.  Each morning there were would be training from their senseis and each afternoon there would be cruel and hard tests to examine and boost their fighting skills and tactics.  Vegeta had the topspot but when he arrived here on earth, Kakkarott stole it.  Now was the time to beat him.  Yes, to savour the victory of defeating Goku in an honourable battle was a feeling that made Vegeta shiver in excitement.

            He thrust out a clenched fist and let out an energy blast.  It flew off straight away as what Vegeta bid it too.  Then the robots nearby were ready to deflect the energy blastoff of each other and target it back at him.  Vegeta made another one but too late did he realize how tired he was.  Training from dawn to noon was beginning to take its toll on him.  Vegeta let out a frustrated snarl and attempted to materlize another one.  It was successful but it had poor strength and the energy ball bulleting towards him was pushing hard against his just made one.  _No!  I won't lose!  I can't!!  Dammit!!_

            Vegeta's chest burned as he breathed and put forth more power than it was needed.  Two energy balls collided with each other with a bang and Vegeta's eyes widened when it was all white.

            The explosion caught Bulma's attention and she turned just to see a column of smoke rising to the sky.

            "Vegeta!!" She dropped her cup, hastily running to the spot where the smoke came from.  Videl and Gohan flew there, taking Bulma with them.  But Goku was the first one to be there and he was searching through the rubble to see the person hiding underneath it.

            "Vegeta! " Goku shouted, throwing huge metal plates over his shoulder carefully as he sensed several other ki approaching behind him.  Gohan came to his father's aide but before they could start looking for him again, there was a muffled shout from below and a long arm suddenly shot out of the gray pieces, surprising the Sons a little bit.

            'Ah! what's that?!' Goku shouted, falling back.

            'Uh… Dad.  That's an arm.'

            'Oh.' Goku's face blushed slightly but remembering the hapless man, he gently pulled the arm but Vegeta was already helping himself up.  With a great deal of effort, he finally managed to reach the surface and fell, weak and weary.  His chest heaved and he was gasping between intervals of breathing.  Vegeta looked at Goku, then at Gohan and finally sensed that everyone was watching him.

            'Damn people!' He whispered hoarsely as he strove to get up.  Goku came forward to help the saiyan prince up but was refused.  There was an arrogant expression on Vegeta's face as he shoved Goku's offered hand out of the way and he erected proudly.  Unfortunately, his strength gave out on him and his knees buckled.  All Vegeta saw was Goku again helping him.


	3. Chapter II: When an old wind goes away, ...

Chapter 2: Where an old wind goes away, a new wind will blow today.

Vegeta woke to the sound of hushed voices in the background.  He made an attempt to move his limbs but a burning sensation prevented his success.  The voices quietened and Vegeta wondered what they were up to.  He slowly, ever so slowly opened his eyes, letting the light drift gradually.  He did this with experience as he was unconscious so many times before hand and knew that snapping your eyes open would be painful.  In this case, it wasn't as painful if he did snap them open and he found himself staring at the high white ceiling that loomed over him.  It was so high; it made him dizzy for a while.

            His ears picked up some movement and he turned his head towards that sound.  It was Bulma.  Her blue hair was in curls and she was an almost see-through shirt.  Vegeta felt disgusted by that and he closed his eyes again, not wanting to see what he had just saw.

            He hadn't known that he drifted off to sleep when someone gently called out his name.

            "Vegeta,"

He didn't want to answer.  He only wanted peace.  Why can't he have some motherfucking peace?!  His anger built up and he was ready to escape whatever he was confined in were it not for some stranger laying his hand on his arm.  The touch was almost electrifying and he calmed down, breathing more easily now.

            "Vegeta, I know you're awake," the voice said again.

            "Go to hell," Vegeta replied rudely without opening his eyes.

            "I've been there."

            "So go again.  I'm sure those stupid trolls would love to play with you!" Came another rude remark.  Vegeta again opened his eyes, only to see Goku smiling down at him.  His hand was still on his right arm, all covered in a cast.

            "What the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta asked, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought up of as many possibilities as he could.  He could be here to sympathize him, to tease him, to make jokes…but Goku had never done that.

            "Just to see that you're okay," Goku replied nonchantly (in a relaxed way).  His red gi was newly washed and dried and his face was gleaming for some reason.  There was that smile on his face, but it wasn't a goofy smile, not the one that he would normally give to his friends and family.  No, this one was just a plain, ordinary smile.  A special smile…

            'Quit smiling at me, Kakkarott,' Vegeta blurted out, 'it's unnerving.'

Goku did not respond but bent down and, before Vegeta could yell out, those of his rival's covered his mouth.  A sense of repulsion rose up within him and Vegeta threw Goku away from him, wiping his lips.

            'What the hell were you doing?' Vegeta bellowed at Goku but Goku wasn't there anymore.  Only darkness.  Only darkness surrounded him and grasped him in their inescapable tentacles.  But the darkness didn't last long as it dissolved into gray colors, then huge patches of white and silver.  The white and silver then became the real ceiling and when Vegeta fully sprang awake, there was nobody there.

            However, something was amiss.  It felt as if the house was empty.  But the sounds his hypersensitive ears picked up from the basement gave evident that there was somebody in the house.  Gingerly, he got up but the room was twirling round and round.  He went to the wall for support and embraced himself for another try.  It wasn't so bad the next time and he took shaky steps, heading for the sounds.

Bulma moaned as Yamcha took a nipple in his mouth and she pushed more of her breast into his mouth.  Her legs were all wet from their cumm and Yamcha thrust into her again.  She tried hold the scream of climax growing in her throat and chest but failed.  Yamcha grinned at his bedroom skills and shoved into her again, but more quickly than the first time.  Her mouth opened in a gasp as he reached her G-spot and sighed when he hit it again and again.  Kami, this feels so good.  The human smiled,

            'Feels good, huh?'

            'Oh, yeah…hmmm…more…'

Yamcha gladly granted her wish and Bulma dug her nails into his back when he pushed his member even further.  They were so deep in their lovemaking that they never noticed a person observing them for some time in the distant.

            Vegeta could not believe his eyes.  That worthless human having sex with my wife?  And my wife!!  I thought she loved me.  I thought that's what brought Trunks into this world, because of her love for me.  I guess I was wrong.  Damn wrong.  His mind shattered into tiny pieces and so did his heart.  He knew this would happen though.  He could tell just by looking in her eyes that something was wrong.  That the other day, when he asked what she was going to do during his training, she stammered and started blushing profusely.

            Vegeta had unknowingly raised his hand to release an energy ball that was already there, waiting for his command.  Yamcha must have sensed it for the saiyan noticed stiffness in the human and the face awkwardly turned to the doorway.  Bulma was upset of the halt of the movement and she was just about to ask him what was wrong when she saw an unwanted figure standing and staring at them.

            "Vegeta!!  B-b-but I thought you were hurt?  Shouldn't you be in bed?' While she was talking, she hastily covered herself up and tried to straighten herself out.  She was too scared to notice the pink ball ready to destroy.

            "Bulma, now is not the time to reason with him,' Yamcha warned her carefully as he stepped back.

            'Why not-Vegeta!  Put that energy ball out!  You know it's not allowed in this house!'

            'Sweet Bulma,' Vegeta said quietly, raising his hand even more but not moving from where he was. 'Neither is having sex with someone else, especially an ex-beau.'

            'I'm sorry Vegeta.  It's just that you're always spending more time training than with me,'

            'That's still no excuses!!!  Fuck!! How would Trunks feel if he saw you the way I did just now?'

            '...'

            'Just what I thought,' Vegeta lowered his hand and the energy ball was released.  'I'm leaving.  You can have everything you want now.  I'm not stopping you.'

            Turning his back on them, he exited out of the bedroom and flew out of the huge domed house, never vowing to return again.

            'It was my fault, Bulma,' Yamcha said truthfully but also in a tone that wanted sympathizing and more attention.  Bulma nodded, tears in her eyes.  'I shouldn't have hurt him, Yamcha, I should have told him from day one that I have always loved you,'

            'Yeah, I'm the man,' the human said proudly.  There was a loud smack on the face and an ugly face screaming at him for an apologize.  He quickly rushed out of the house, escaping the hollering woman.

            Vegeta lost track of time and place.  He also lost his sense of direction as he almost went into tall pine tree that towered over the shorter ones.  His body hurt everywhere and he knew that he couldn't fly forever.  He somehow reached Goku's place but he didn't recognize any landmarks that would told him that he was approaching it beforehand.  But it was someplace to sleep and eat.  Knocking on the wooden door, he waited, shivering of the cold and hurtness both mental and psychical.  Light footsteps went to the door and the sound of someone opening it made him lift his head in a most pathetic way that Vegeta was regretting it late on.

            "Vegeta!  What are you doing here?!" Goku exclaimed.  He had not expected to see Vegeta at all that day and what's more was his coming here in the first place.

            "I need a place to stay," Vegeta shoved his way in, not caring whether Goku had said yes or no to him, and immediately fell asleep when he fell unto a nearby couch.


	4. Chapter III: Newfound Love

Author's notes:  I'm afraid I'm not going to be here for a quite awhile since mom has to move offices and the computers have to be connected in order to be taken to her office(s).  Thus, it will be a while before I type any more stories for the Fanfiction.net community.  To someone named 'anna', can you please stop sending repetitive reviews to me!  I have about 10 of them that say the same thing already!  But thanks anyway.  

Chapter 3: Newfound Love 

Vegeta felt warm caresses traveling down his cold skin and he stirred slightly.  An eye cracked open and the first thing he was a fair face staring down at him.  Black hair went in all directions and the red gi was familiar to him.  There was also that smell.  That unique smell only one could have. Goku.

            'Heya, Vegeta!  Did you have a good sleep?'

            'What are you doing here?  In my house?!'

Goku's face set in a frown as he was puzzled at that question.

            'Your house?  Don't you remember?  Last night?'

            'What about last night?'

Vegeta asked, turning round to try to block Goku's piercing image out of his vision.

            'Well, you came to my house last night because you needed a place to sleep.'

Suddenly Vegeta felt as if a bucket of cold water was splashed into his face.  Memories of last night deluged into his groggy brain and the pain of betrayal felt fresh.  Bulma.  That stupid bitch.  And Yamcha too.  He had the strong desire to kill the both of them on that night but he stopped right before he released the energy blast.  Maybe he was going too soft.

            'Vegeta? Are you okay?'

            'Yeah,' came the soft reply and Vegeta felt rather happy when Bulma cheated on him.  That would mean he would have more freedom, more time to do what he wanted to do.  Forget her.  He can live without her.  Without anyone, really.  His pride rose as he thought of that this was how a saiyan prince should live: by himself and with no help from anyone else because time didn't call for it.  He turned again and gasped involuntarily as pain went though him.  The ribs, he forgot about the broken ribs.  He should have been healed by now.  But he must get up.  He must train for the tournament that was to come in four years.

            Slowly he rose to his feet and steadied himself when nausea washed over him.  Then he walked at a medium pace, not wanting to show any weakness to his rival.  To show weakness is to be weak.  Goku just stared at the figure walking painfully to the kitchen.  Concerned for his friend, he followed him and was glad that he done so because Vegeta was groaning, staggering to the ground; his hands were holding his chest tightly.

            'Whoa there! You need to rest some more!' Goku advised, catching the shorter saiyan before he hit the ground.  Vegeta tried to protest but he gave up and let Goku handle him, which he did very well.  The taller saiyan flew to the bedroom and laid Vegeta on the mattress, who had gone down in the way of unconsciousness.  He undressed Vegeta, leaving only boxer shorts on to save Vegeta's dignity, and looked at the wounds.  He remembered seeing Vegeta all banged up after the explosion near the Capsule Corp, home of Bulma and her family. And this helped him to identify the serious wounds from not so serious ones.  Four ribs seemed to be broken but it seemed that Bulma had gone her way to bandage those tightly but there were the scrapes to worry about.  A huge gash that had dried blood welled up in it was on Vegeta's outer right thigh and Goku got up, and exited out of the room to get some alcohol to clean the gash.  The next minute he was back, using instant transmission, and went back to cleaning Vegeta up.  He got out a small piece of cloth and placed dabs of alcohol on the cloth.  Carefully he put it on Vegeta's leg and it shook slightly.  Vegeta gasped but did nothing more.  After that, he bandaged it and covered Vegeta's body with the heavy quilt.  The taller saiyan, satisfied with what he did with Vegeta, departed from the room and started the day without him.

A few hours later, Vegeta woke up again and felt more refreshed, although there was that itching sensation around his waist.  Amazing.  Bulma's bandage for him survived day two.  He made an effort to get up but tiredness was still clinging to him in the way an ex would cling to her lover.  Goku must have heard him for Vegeta heard footsteps quietly strolling down the corridor and it stopped at the doorway with the figure looking at him sitting in bed.

            'Better now?' Was Goku's question.

            'Yeah.'

            'You had me worried there for a sec,' Goku continued, getting closer but not to close to make Vegeta uncomfortable.  The shorter saiyan noticed something that he had not seen before.  He had never really noticed the redness of his lips, or the brightness of his eyes or maybe his carefree expression on his face.  He was so happy that even when something bad happen to him, he wouldn't burst his top, unlike Vegeta.  Huh.  Vegeta would blast anybody if they annoy him.  Unfortunately for him, his friends were always there to stop him.

            'So, tell me what happened.' Goku abruptly said, sending his thoughts off course.  Vegeta's head snapped in his direction and there was that hard glare at first but it softened into a hurt one then into a happy one.

            'Bulma cheated on me with Yamcha.'

            'What?  Are you sure?  I don't think Bulma would have done that if she loved you.'

            'That's the problem.  She _loved_ me.  But I really don't care.  Besides I have someone else.'

            'Who?  I bet it was that pretty girl you saw back in that bookstore in Gingertown.' Goku joked, despite of a weird shining in the black globes.  Vegeta knew the signal and he was sort of glad that Goku was hoping for something that should never have happened between rivals.

            'You, Kakarott,' Vegeta replied gently.  Goku had a shocked expression on his face but another second later, he beamed with pride that he was coveted by the saiyan prince.

            'Really?' Goku implored, desperately hoping it would be true.

            'No, not really,'Vegeta said sarcastically, pushing Goku away. 'Yes, dumbass.  Who else?  Krillin?  No because he's too short and already has a wife.  Gohan? No.  He's married to that girl, Videl.  Trunks is my son and I'm not a pervert…'

            The next thing he knew of was being in Goku's strong arms, tightly hugged by the heavier saiyan.

Vegeta felt the need to push him off of him but instead, he welcomed it with open arms and kissed him on the cheek.  But Goku was the one who pushed him back and he grabbed Vegeta's shoulders rather forcefully.

            'Are you sure this is what you want?  This is not a joke?  Please Vegeta.  I don't want my heart broken again.'

            Vegeta knew what his new lover meant by that.  Chichi had died just half a decade ago and Goku has just finished his mourning a week before the Capsule Corp explosion.  He didn't want to devastate his lover's heart and earnestly looked at Goku straight in the eye.

            'Yes,' Vegeta's hand went up to Goku's cheek, 'I'm damn sure this is what I want.'

Goku kissed the hand and then pecked Vegeta's lips quickly.

            'Well.  We better get change and hopefully train for that future tournament, eh?' Goku said, getting up, once again, towering over Vegeta.  Vegeta did the same thing but with some effort.  However, he was in his boxer shorts and his penis was slightly erect.  Vegeta made sure that Goku didn't feel or see it and got dressed before he could.

            They had toast and five glasses of orange juice for breakfast on that morning and an hour later were sparring with each other intensely.  The sounds of gun shots cracked the still air and the energy blasts destroyed almost half of the cliffs in the environment.


	5. Chapter IV: Nature of men

Chapter IV: Nature of Men

  


'Are we there yet?' A voice asked with a tone of impatience.

'No, sir,' one of the pilots said, pressing buttons at the same time. The computer beeped a couple of times and a map of planet Earth was online.

'Hmm. Planet Earth,' the previous voice said, his eyes narrowing at the prosaic name, 'so this is where the mighty Prince Vegeta lives,'

'What's that sir?'

'Nothing, get back to work. Find me the current location of Vegeta,' he ordered again, fingers drumming on his armrest. The pilots didn't respond but working on it was good enough for him. Quickly, they found the answer, 'Location UJA4502. Or what they call Gingertown, sir,'

'What is he doing right now?'

'Uh. He's fighting with a someone named Goku,' the pilot responded.

'Goku? Wasn't he, or rather isn't he, since he's still alive, the saviour of that planet? If so, why is he hanging out with this cursed prince of the saiyans?'

' Don't know, sir,' the pilot said, also confused by the results. They would have expected Vegeta to blow up things and devastate the earth but it was simple and beautiful and that stupified the searchers.

'Never mind. We shall fight Vegeta and only him,' the voice said again. He didn't want any unneccessary trouble with anyone else. But if they were friends of him, then the choices must be reconsidered.

'When do you think is the best time for us to fight with him,' the voice asked not the pilots but his most trusted general who stood patiently at his side. The general turned to his superior and there was a proud smirk on his face when he said, 'the 30th Tenchi Boudakia. That's the tournament when all fighters from around the world come and gather at one place and compete against one another for the one title: the World Champion.

'Do they fight to the death?' the voice asked again, curious about the earthly customs. He was dismayed when he noticed the general shaking his head. How could that be? Fighting to the death was an honour, coveted by all beings on his planet. Then again, this wasn't his planet, but the earthlings'. Thus, everything would be different. Maybe the food and lifestyles would be different too, he thought.

'Sir?' 

'Hmm?' the voice asked, recovering from his reverie.

'What shall we do?'

'We shall wait until this "tournament" starts,' the voice ordered, patience is a virtue, a very special one these days.

  


'Gotcha!' Trunks shouted as he caught Goten offguard with a blast. There was a sharp yell and a bing bang that hid the sound of a door opening and the maternly voice saying, 'Boys! Dinner!!'

'All right!' Trunks yelled happily, powering down from ssj to a normal human powerlevel. 'Goten? You coming?'

'Yeah,' a voice coughed in answer and wiped off the debris from the torn ground off his orange gi. 'I'm coming, Trunks,'

There was food on the large square table; two huge plates of fried rice and grilled steaks were placed on the opposite sides and the boys were so hungry, Bulma, when she turned round to give them their drink, found out that food was all gone in an instant. She blinked for a couple of minutes, still a little bit shocked at how fast they ate and recovered her wits by saying, 'you guys must have been pretty hungry, huh?'

'Yeah,' Trunks replied, wiping his mouth on his sleeves. 'Hey, Goten? Wanna see my new PS2?'

'Yeah! I want to see what the games are like!'

Before Bulma could protest, they left, running up the stairs to Trunks' bedroom.

_Boys these days. All they do is eat, play, and sleep,_ Bulma thought, as she sighed in knowing that she has to start cleaning those dishes, smartly cleaned by them.

  


'Kakarott! Mind where you're going! You almost knocked into that tree right there!'

'Wha-oh! I'm sorry,'

Goku swerved the car to the left, narrowly avoiding a thick oak tree guarding the countryside lane. He felt rather hot and unusually sleepy at this time. If it wasn't for Vegeta, they would have crashed into it and who knows what would have happened.

The person beside him, his left hand outside the window, the breeze coming in, looked at him in concern. Goku's eyes were puffy and red, and the face looked older than what he was. His breathing pattern seemed to be in a disorder. Sometimes he didn't seem to breathing at all.

'Kakarott? Are you okay? You don't look so good,' Vegeta commented, putting his free hand to Goku's forehead. It was like a furnace and almost burnt his palm.

'Shit! Stop the car!'

Goku's feet pushed on the brakes and the car immediately stopped. Vegeta forced his partner to look at him and Goku's eyes were half-closed.

'We've got to get you outta here!' Vegeta exclaimed, undoing the seatbelt, and gently lifting his lover, he smashed open the door and flew to the nearest hospital.

  


'There's nothing wrong with Kakarott,' the doctor replied, after making his diagnosis of his patient.

'What's wrong with him?' Vegeta urged, still not believing this medical doctor.

The tall brunette simply stared at him dumbly and said it, thinking that the short saiyan coule be mentally challenged, more slowly, ' There's ...nothing....wrong...with....the...patient...'

Unfortunately for the doctor, Vegeta hated when people thought he was mentally challenged and the doctor found himself being flung to the nearest to the room.

'Don't you dare say things like that to me!' Vegeta growled, his fists clenching tightly, his eyes a burning green.

Two cops went walking towards him slowly, the way a hunter does to catch his prety, and jumped on him. Vegeta smirked arrogantly as they too found themselves lying where the doctor was lying, stunned and stupified by how strong the man was.

'I'll do this my own way, you pathetic fools who call yourself doctors!' Vegeta said, barging into Rm 205, where Goku was sleeping peacefully.

He opened the door and carried Goku out of the hospital. With a grunt, he hopped off his left foot and took flight, going in a westerly direction.

Yet on the way, he felt something watching him. He didn't stop but kept going, taking note of this feeling and putting it away for future references.

The buildings of the cities diminished and trees began to dominate the landscape underneath him. Dogs barked as he passed away and people pointed figures at the flying person in the sky, holding another person in his arms. As usual, he ignored them and continued on home.

  


Goku woke up, feeling amazingly better than he had been in a few days and saw Vegeta-san sleeping besides him, his head back with the arms hanging over the armrests. _Kami_, Goku said to himself mentally, _hes' so relaxed and everything. _As if Vegeta heard him, he stirred slightly and opened an eye.

'Kakarott?' Both eyes opened, revealing two black orbs staring at him intently.

'Yeah, it's me, Vegeta,' Goku replied, getting out of bed, and stretching his limbs, unaware of Vegeta's shocked face.

'B-b-but you just had a fever, I-I-I mean, but,'

'My, my, Vegeta,' Goku said in a seductive voice, 'you don't normally stammer when you talk,'

Vegeta gathered his wits about him and tried to stand up but Goku stopped him, each of his hands on each of the armsupports.

'What are you doing, Kakarott?' Vegeta asked, although he secretly knew the answer and welcomed that feeling of desire.

'Hmm. You know what I'm doing,' A hand stroked the face gently. Then a pair of lips brushed against his and kissed him deeply. Vegeta gasped and thus, let the crafty saiyan's tongue enter his mouth. A moan occurred when his groin was being rubbed against and Goku smiled inwardly. He let go of Vegeta's lips with a slight smack and a lusty shine was in his eyes. He grabbed hold of Vegeta's hands and led him to the bed. He was on of Vegeta, and kissed him again. Afterwards, he pulled the blanket over them and continued to do what he wanted to do to Vegeta.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter V: Decision in Dilemmas

Chapter V: Decision in Dilemmas

  


There was laughter at the party that took place at Gohan's new apartment near Friane Town. Everyone was invited, even the all high-and-mighty Hercule. Piccolo was standing alone, next to a blank wall, taking in everyone's happiness within him. His eyes were closed but he was thinking. _It's amazing how all these people live. All that laughter. And yet, somehow, they know about the downs of life. The death of good friends in the past...but then again, they were brought back to life by the Eternal Earth Dragon._

__Gohan noticed Piccolo's thoughtful gaze and the namekian, now knowing that a presence was looking at him, opened his eyes and turned to him. He already knew it was Gohan. There was that special telepathic link between them, first tried out when the androids were there. Yes, he remembered...

  


_'Finally!' A scratchy but horribly familiar said, and too late, Piccolo was trapped, his legs bound together and so were his arms by the andriod's metal arms. A hand clamped over his mouth, a disgusting feeling of coarse old skin. But the energy, the energy was being drained out of him! The growing emptiness, the foreboding doom if he didn't do something. Desperately he tried to move but he didn't have the strength to. Semiconscious, he managed to talk to Gohan,_

_::Gohan. Gohan.::_

_::Piccolo? Are you all right?::_

_::He got me, Gohan!::_

_::Piccolo! Where are you?::_

_But the transmission stopped and Piccolo became limp, nearly unconscious. He thought he was going to die, but there was faint yell and a loud, angry shout. The hand moved away and the energy-draining process was no more._

  


__From that day on, Piccolo had always prized that telepathic connection between him and his student and his best friend, Gohan.

Speaking of Gohan, he was approaching him, a small glass of red wine in his huge hand. A pair of sparkling brown eyes stared at him and a genuine smile came out of nowwhere.

'Piccolo, you think too much,' he sai to him, 'Some wine?'

'No thank you,' Piccolo said politely, wondering why human have to drink something that would hurt them to have fun.

'Piccolo? Is something the matter?'

Gohan's voice was worried and the tall namekian stood up. No longer leaning against the wall, put a strong hand on the young man's shoulder, saying, 'you should go and have fun with your friends,'

'But they're your friends too,' Gohan protested.

Piccolo knew he would answer like this and rather than being rude, he agreed and joined him, all the while thinking of something big drawing near and that special, fond memory.

Goku and Vegeta observed the whole conversation and knew that Piccolo felt he didn't belong but they also knew that it didn't matter to him. Goku sighed heavily as he saw the dilemma his son was in; his son had told him secretly, not wanting everyone to know, especially Videl, his girlfriend that he loved Piccolo, perhaps more than her and he came around one night after Goku's lovemaking with Vegeta to talk to him about it. At first he was too tired to even hear what his son had said and Vegeta had to repeat it to him several times before he could grasp the meaning of it. Later on, his mind was as clear as crystal, specifically when Gohan announced his love for Piccolo.

Goku had told him that he wasn't exactly an expert on this type of double love situations but he did tell his son one thing, 'Choose now before you get too deep into either relationship.'

Gohan's face was still crestfallen, but not as much as a few seconds beforehand. He hugged his father tightly and when he let go, he said thank you and left.

  


Ah yes, son. You are definitely in a difficult situation. Goku thought as he watched with sadness Gohan and Piccolo conversing in low tones, Videl staring at them whenever she would finish talking to someone else. A hand was on his thigh and brought his attention away from his son to the man sitting beside him.

'You okay, Kakarott?' The man asked with concern in his voice, black eyes boring into his.

'Yeah, everything's fine.'

'It's about midnight. I'm going home,' Vegeta abruptly declared. Goku wanted to go home as well and both left the house, ignoring questioning stares at their studden departure.

'I wonder where they're going?' Krillin asked, gulping down a full pint of Budlight. Marron was squealing happily in her mother's lap as 18 made some funny faces to her. Krillin grinned at the two and tickled Marron underneath the arms. The little blonde girl let out a shriek of laughter and giggled happily as she let her father tickle her.Once a cyborg, but now a human, sat upright, her blonde hair going down to her hsoulders. She listened to her daughter and the man she loved and married too._ I'm so glad I'm human now,_ she said mentally,_ Yes, Krilline made it possible. He's truly an amazing man. Changed me. I ocne viewed him as a puny, weak mortal but now, he's so strong, physically and mentally. Kind and gently, yet at the same time, fierce and strong when in a sparring session or a battle._

Another scream of merriment interrupted her thoughts and she went back to reality, enjoying every moment of it.

The party did not officially end until 2 hours after midnight. Everyone started going home at about 1:30a.m. And by 2, Gohan was waving goodbye to his last guest, Piccolo.

The green fighter put a hand on his student's cheek and Gohan feltlike saying something. Piccolo bent down and whispered in his human ear, 'See you tomorrow, kid, at dawn sharp,'

He left and took flight before Gohan could say something.

Videl was musing at this event but kept her observations to herself. She waited patiently as Gohan closed the door and faced her, the fair face masking the true emotions very well. But it didn't fool Videl. No, she knew him too well.

'Gohan, I was thinking of something,' she blurted out without thinking, 'maybe we should you know, break up.'

An astonished expression was present on her boyfriend's face. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

'But why?'

'I don't know. Somehow, I know it's not going to work out. I mean, you and Pi-' she stopped, afraid of continuing.

Gohan's mind was in a tumble. _Videl knew! How could she know these things? I tried to mask my feelings and, Kami! Is she homophobic? Does she think me and Piccolo are more than friends?_

'I mean, if that what you want,' Videl softly spoke, her voice quivering in anticipation of her boyfriend's answer.

' Well, I trust you Videl. I've always listened to your advice and most of the times, you're right. So if you believe that our relationship won't work, then I believe you,'

No emotion, no regret. For some reason, Gohan was actually happy at his decision. Videl's face was somehow happy as well but that didn't matter. The last thing he need right now is to have a last confrontation with her.

' Videl. You know I've always been faithful to you and I will always love you.'

'And I, you,'

An awkwar silence pervaded the room. Two teenagers shuffled around impatient until Videl's eyes strove over to the clock.

'I need to go home now. My father would be worried sick over me,'

She went to Gohan and hugged him tightly. Afterwards she released him and went out of the house.

  


The next morning, again, Goku and Vegeta were training for the World Tournament. The wind smacked the trees as blows were exchanged between the tewo of the strongest beings in the entire cosmos.

'C'mon, Kakarott!' Vegeta teased as he threw severeal blasts at him. Goku escaped but narrowly. _What is the matter with him today? He's going all out!!_ Goku grimaced at the thought and vowed to put an end to it. Unfortunately when he looked up again, Vegeta was gone. His ki had somehow disappeared too. Knitting his brows, Goku focused on finding it and used his eyes to see any sudden change in his surroundings. Another five minutes passed.

'Where the hell is he?' Goku shouted with frustration with a hint of panic in his tone. He began to lose his cool and frantically started looking for his missing partner.

'Vegeta? Vegeta! Where the hell are you?!'

No response occurred.

'Vegeta! I'm getting tired of this shit!'

Again no sound. No movement. Goku powered down to a normal human but it was a mistake. A shadow crept up behind him and without warning his head exploded. Pain filled the void and Goku gasped. He stumbled forward in the way and finally fell down, the other person watching as he fell, not doing anything about it until he was a mere 6 inches above the ground.

'Sorry about that, Kakarott,' Vegeta muttered, gently placing the man unto the ground. 'But when we're fighting for the competition, I will give you no mercy,'

He stood up for a while, just staring down at the motionless figure on the grassy turf. The red gi was torn and there were scrapes everywhere on his body. The arms were laying at his side and his legs, eagle-sprawled. But there was something wrong about one of them; the right leg seemed to be jutting out at an odd angle. Since when had Goku broken his leg? It must have been when he did not see my blast when we first started and collapsed against a solid rock. I didn't know he was that fragile. Maybe he should have. Kami. He's beautiful. Vegeta noticed the musbles, proportional to his body. The relaxed, closed eyes, the mouth, the red lips still. I can't believe I kissed those same lips last night.

The passion of last night. He was the seme and his partner was the uke (bottom). When he saw Goku's face, drunken and lusty, he reached his climate just at that moment. Shit, the pleasure, the pain. Kami, incredible.

_Goku should be waking up any minute now._ Vegeta frowned when he didn't. He bent over him, and checked his eyes. They were rolled up in the back of his head, He was definitely unconscious, although Vegeta didn't know how long.

Rather than waiting it out, he lifted Goku up in his arms and took him inside. The house was cool, just the way liked it. He walked to their bedroom and laid Goku there, anxious about the way Goku looked, like a broken doll.

He possessed three sets of bandage rolls and undressed the man. Luckily, the bone was not sticking out of the flesh, however, it was quite hard to reset the bone. As he did so, Goku's body involuntarily flinched but that was all it did. His hands wrapped the white bandage around his leg tightly and tied it into a knot. A few minutes later, Goku's eyes fluttered open. Confused, disoriented, Goku got up but lurched forward. Strong arms caught his waist, and a firm voice saying, 'easy there, Kakarott,'

'Thanks Vegeta,' he murmured, and he was in bed. But the spinning room threatened to flung him to who knows where and he closed his eyes, losing himself to the spinning abyss.

The next time Goku woke up, it was night-time and the lamplight was on. A blurry figure was sitting in a chair but as his eyes focused, he found Vegeta slumped in a chair near by his bed. His head was thrown back, snoring softly. The injured saiyan felkt marvellously better but he knew that there was something wrong with his leg. It was on fire and kind of itchy too. So he stayed in bed, despite being tempted to kiss that lovely nape Vegeta was showing. He kept his eyes open for what felt like forever, but was really 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, Bulma was in somebody's arms that night in the room where she had once shared with old lover, Vegeta. Her blue hair was everywhere on her shoulders, some of it making her nose itchy. But she ignored it as she was thinking on other things. Maybe she shouldn't have betrayed Vegeta. Yamcha wasn't like him. He wasn't strong and egotistic and selffish and kind, etc. Maybe she should have said no to Yamcha when he offered himself to her.

'Bulma? Sweety?' A drowsy voice called out in the darkness.

'Go back to sleep Vegeta,' she said unconsciously.

' Vegeta?'

'Kami-sama! I meant Yamcha, whatever go to sleep!!'

' Hey! Are you still in love with him? That bastard who didn't show you any affection?' The arms moved and she was cold. No, freezing.

'What's it to you? You're all men and men are the same.'

'Well, you're the one who said "I'm tired of Vegeta not showing my any love-!

A crack occurred in the air as a female's delicate hand slapped the man's cheek hard. Yamcha was fuming at the slap but was patient. He stood up, dressed, and was about to go out when Bulma said, 'where are you're going? I thought you wanted to be here tonight.'

'No. If you're going to act like a fucking bitch, I'm going.'

The door slammed closed and the proud daughter of the genuis Dr. Briefs broke down, her hands covering her face as she wept.

'Damn the men!!' She shouted out loud before succuming to her feelings again.

__


End file.
